


Moonlight and Longing

by socalrose



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-23
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socalrose/pseuds/socalrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack runs into something or someone new in the park.</p><p>This was imported from my Dreamwidth account.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack runs into something or someone new in the park.
> 
> This was imported from my Dreamwidth account.

A little story for Halloween:  
  
*********************************************  


He heard the alert pinging away on his wrist band and sighed. It was only midnight and so far Jack had managed the rift alerts on his own, wanting his team to have a night off. Unfortunately after looking at the readings he knew he couldn't do this one alone and pressed the speed dial number for Owen.  
  
"It better not be the end of the world Jack," Owen muttered when he answered the call.  
  
"No, but a group of Weevils - more than I can handle alone," Jack replied. "Sorry. Meet me at Bute Park as soon as you can."  
  
"Alright, but afterwards I'm going back to bed," Owen said. "See in you 15 minutes and no heroics tonight Jack."  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it; see you in 15," Jack promised before he ended the call. Jack turned the SUV around and headed to Bute Park arriving two minutes later.   
  
Armed with his gun, torch and Weevil kit, Jack started searching the park. He heard growling over to his right behind some trees and carefully made his way through the trees expecting to find Weevils with some human victim but found something else which stopped him in his tracks. Peering around one of the trees Jack found the Weevils surrounding a lycanthrope.

 

One Weevil already dead at his feet, the lycanthrope was snarling at the remaining Weevils which surrounded him keeping them at bay by lashing out with his massive hands with claws to match. Jack had seen only a couple of lycanthropes over the past century but not as magnificent as this one. He was taller than Jack, about six feet four inches with massive shoulders and chest. Auburn fur covered his body. Jack was so focused on the gorgeous being he didn't notice the Weevil behind him until it was stupid enough to growl.  
  
The lycanthrope and Weevils surrounding him all turned and looked at Jack. Jack grinned at the lycanthrope and said, "Don't you just hate it when they sneak up on you? You look like you can handle your problem alone, so -" he whirled around and slammed his torch against his stalker Weevil's head and shoved it away from him. "You're on your own Wolfie!" he yelled before the Weevil launched at him.  
  
One of the Weevils moved towards Jack while the other two attacked the lycanthrope. 'Wolfie,' as Jack had dubbed him, ripped the throat out of one Weevil howling in pain as the other Weevil slashed his back with its claws. Rounding on it Wolfie grabbed it by the throat and shoved a broken tree limb under its ribcage puncturing its heart and left lung. A gunshot rang out behind him; dropping the Weevil he turned to find Jack had killed one Weevil but the other one had flung Jack to the ground, his head slamming against a rock stunning him.  
  
Wolfie roared in rage and leapt between the man and the Weevil. The Weevil lunged and he slashed its chest and then snapped its neck. He dropped the carcass on the ground and went over to check on the fallen man. Wolfie kneeled down and gently lifted the man's head, checking for injuries. There was blood on the back of the man's skull. He moved the man just enough so he could cradle the man in his arms to make him more comfortable. Jack groggily opened his eyes enough to see Wolfie was holding him. "I'll be alright Wolfie," Jack said patting one of the strong arms holding him. "Just give me a few minutes." He closed his eyes again while Wolfie held him and waited.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team_Janto asked me to post an older story of mine called **Moonlight and Lusting** which I previously posted on Dreamwidth and Fanfiction.net, but in order for that to make sense you must read this story first. I hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen arrives at the park.

AN: It took longer than I thought it would, but here at last is part 2.

*************************************************************************************  


  
 

“Jack, I’m here – where are you?” Owen asked over the comms for the second time. He’d arrived at the SUV in 15 minutes as promised and – no Jack waiting for him. “What part of ‘No heroics’ didn’t you understand Jack,” he muttered in frustration. Silence was all he heard over the comms so he pulled out his PDA, checked the readings and headed into the park to find Jack. Owen had just reached the copse of trees when he heard a mournful howl which made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and a shiver run down his spine. After checking to make sure the safety was off on his gun Owen cautiously moved through the trees to a small clearing. The stench of dead Weevils assailed his nostrils making him grimace but the low growl to his right captured his attention. He turned and pointed his gun and torch towards the sound only to discover a lycanthrope clutching Jack’s body. “Bloody hell!” he whispered. His first instinct was to shoot the lycanthrope but something about the way the lycan was holding Jack stopped him and made him really look at what was happening in front of him.

Looking closer at Jack’s body Owen could see the slow and steady rise and fall of Jack’s chest as he breathed. ‘ _At least he’s alive_ ,’ Owen realized. Although the lycan had growled at him, it hadn’t attacked him. In fact the creature seemed to ignore Owen now and was totally focused on Jack – was taking care of Jack, even gently carding his fingers through Jack’s hair. Owen looked over the small clearing seeing three dead Weevils further away and the other two closer to where Jack was laying. ‘Two separate attacks, two victims,’ Owen thought. The Weevils had attacked both Jack and the lycan. Making a decision Owen took a step toward the lycan and Jack. The lycan turned his head toward Owen and softly growled at him – not a threat just sort of a ‘ _what do you think you’re doing_?’ kind of growl.

“It’s alright,” Owen said raising his hands. “Look, I’m putting my gun away,” he added fitting his actions to his words. The lycan relaxed a little bit but kept watching Owen, who slowly walked over to where the lycan was sitting with Jack in his arms. Owen could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he crouched down inches away from the huge lycan. Pointing at Jack, he said, “That’s my friend Jack; I see you’ve been taking care of him. I’m a doctor and I’d like to check on him – OK?” The lycan’s blue eyes stared at Owen’s briefly before nodding and starting to move Jack. 

“Don’t move him,” Owen cautioned stopping the creature from moving Jack. “I can check him out while you hold him.” He quickly checked Jack over and found no injuries except for some dried blood and a bump on the back of his head. Jack groaned and opened his eyes. “Jack? Jack, can you hear me?” Owen asked as he used his torch to check the pupil reaction in Jack’s eyes.

“I hear you,” Jack muttered, “stop flashing the light in my eyes,” he complained.

“Well hello to you too; glad you could join us,” Owen replied. It took Jack a moment for his eyes to adjust to the moonlight. Finally he saw both Wolfie and Owen’s faces. 

Jack managed a slight grin. “I see you’ve met Wolfie,” he said. Wolfie gently stroked Jack’s face with the back of his hand and looked pleased that Jack was awake. 

“Feel like you can stand up?” Owen asked. Jack nodded; Wolfie and Owen helped Jack stand up. He felt a little dizzy but the feeling past. “At least you don’t look like you’re going to pass out again,” Owen observed. Glancing around at the Weevils he added, “Not a good night for the Weevils – they’re all dead.”

“Couldn’t be avoided,” Jack replied. Handing the car keys to Owen he asked, “Know where the SUV is?” Owen nodded. “I’ll stay with Wolfie while you drive the SUV over here.”

“Right; be back in five,” Owen replied before trotting off in the direction of the SUV.

Once he was out of sight Jack turned to Wolfie and said, “Thanks for helping me with those two Weevils. I’m puzzled though – why don’t you talk? I’ve met two other lycans over the years and they both talked.” Wolfie shrugged then surprised Jack by grasping Jack’s shoulders and leaning over Jack. Their eyes locked for a moment and then Wolfie lowered his head down to Jack’s neck and inhaled his scent. A rumbled of approval rose up Wolfie’s throat. His tongue tasted Jack’s neck causing Jack to gasp in surprise. He pulled away from Jack and saw Jack’s eyes were slightly glazed over. “Talking can be overrated,” Jack muttered. He patted his hand against Wolfie’s chest. “I’m chuffed about your interest in me and you could be my kind of guy, but I have a boyfriend I love very much and he doesn’t share. I’m sorry, but I hope you understand” Jack explained.

Wolfie let out a big sigh and his ears and tail drooped a bit, but he nodded his understanding. Any further awkwardness was avoided by Owen’s timely arrival in the SUV. Wolfie stayed long enough to help Jack and Owen load the Weevils into bags and deposit them in the back of the SUV. “Thanks Wolfie,” Owen said, “Jack, I’ll drive my car, meet you back at the Hub and help you offload the Weevils – alright?”

Jack nodded. “That’s fine Owen – see you there.” Turning to Wolfie, he said, “Thanks again Wolfie; take care of yourself.” Wolfie nodded and watched Jack climb into the SUV. He raised his hand in farewell and Jack gave him a small salute before driving off into the night. 

Later that night some of Cardiff’s residents heard a lonesome howl in the night and a couple of pub-crawling mates called the police claiming to have spotted a werewolf on the Roald Dahl Plass before it mysteriously disappeared right before their eyes. PC Andy Davidson took the call and gave the lads a lift to the police station so they could sleep it off.  
  
***************************  
** AN:  ** Reviews, comments or questions are always appreciated - please let me know what you think of my story!

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll be posting the sequel, **[Moonlight and Lusting](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3859957/chapters/8620234%20)** , over the next few days.


End file.
